Ranma and the Dragon
by Psi-Neko
Summary: This is a story where a small change was made in the Neko-ken. Everything follows the same timeline untill after the failed wedding. Crossover and sorta alternate universe.
1. Default Chapter

What if the Neko-ken had something else happen? What if a spirit heard Ranma cries and helped him, even though the story continued like normal? This is my proud (yeah right) writing from the corners of the twisted abyss of my mind. Crossover with a series some of you should recognize. Takes place after the failed wedding attempt.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma ½ or the other series *cries* if I owned the other series I'd be dead from angry fangirls because I would ruin it.  
  
Prologue  
11 years ago  
  
"Dad, its scary don't make me go back"  
  
"Worthless boy, would you not give up your life for the Art. Now stay in there until you learn it" And the idiot known as Genma tossed his son into the dark pit before covering it up with scrap metal, then eating all the food in the camp and ignoring the screams.  
  
Ranma's point of view  
  
"Pop! Where are you! Help! Keep them away." The pit was cold. I heard them coming. Running towards me with their claws, and teeth, and glowing eyes. Coming to kill me! All I could do was scream. No one would come. No one would save me.  
  
Spirit's point of view  
  
What to do, what to do. Wander around until I come to the boundaries of my home; Did that. Look at the scenery and animals; Did that. Watch the stupid human toss his son, wrapped in fish products, into a pit of hungry felines; Did. No haven't done that. What was that idiot up too anyway? Doesn't he hear the screams (since anyone in a five kilometer radius could)? Better check it out.  
  
Let's see, what's here; Couple dozen starving cats, rope, and a nearly dead kid.  
  
"Hey, are you alright," yeah, Great question. He's bleeding to death and you ask if he's Ok.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Someone who's going to help you. Now hold still, this may hurt a bit." I then healed him before I started to ask him why he's here. The answers were not boding well for the human above.  
  
Ranma's point of view  
  
The pain stopped, I could feel cool darkness creeping over my body. I heard something but it was easier to lie there.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
Who was that? Who came down here that isn't Pop? "Who are you?"  
  
"Someone who's going to help you. Now hold still, this may hurt a bit."  
  
Hurt a bit. How could it get any worse? The person glowed a reddish color and seemed to be wearing some type of a cloak. He (he sounded like a boy) held his hands over me and I started feeling better fast.  
  
"Do you feel better?" I nodded. "Good now I need you answer some questions."  
  
He asked about why we were out here, about my life so far, and about why I was down here. He seemed to get angrier and angrier as this went on and his eyes started to glow yellow as he glowed red again; but this red was scary as it pulsed blood-red.  
  
Normal view point  
  
Ranma being a smart child soon put two and two together and figured out the person who saved him was talking about killing Pop. He asked him to not kill his dad. The person grumbled but agreed when the Kawaii eyes of Death that all kids knew was turned on him. He did promise to come back if something like this happened again. Unsurprisingly it did. Ranma learned the Neko-ken at the cost of his sanity but he did gain a friend. The spirit that only he could see traveled with them and helped keep Ranma from going crazy and kept him from starving. What happens when the Nerima Wreaking Crew finds out?  
  
So what do you guys think? Well it's really short and the first story I'm posting. This is just the prologue, so more is coming.  
Please, Please, Please, review someone, anyone. As long as it's not a flame I don't care. Am I spelling anything wrong? 


	2. Is Ranma Crazy?

Pn: Thank you for the reviews! Yes, I do think this is a continuation and thanks for the ideas. Now for the first chapter to Ranma and the Dragon! *Stands in a Kuno like pose*  
  
Shay: *whisper* "What about the Disclaimer?"  
  
Pn: *Glare* I don't own Ranma the other story or anything else. *sniffs* Now I'm going to go and cry in a closet.  
  
Shien: "What did you do to her?!"  
  
Shay: "The Disclaimer."  
  
Shien: *Rolls eyes* "Anyway here's the chapter."  
  
"word"=Talking  
  
word=Spirit talking  
  
'word'=Thinking  
  
Chapter 1  
  
'Where is that Idiot?! I go to the trouble of cooking him breakfast and he leaves for school early, since when does he go to school early? Now I have lunch that I made for him and he isn't here to eat it. I bet he's with one of his floozies!' Akane was mad. Akane was making an imitation of the moon's surface. So everyone else at lunch was staying out of the way of the mad bull… err Akane. Akane (in one of her lucid moments) sees Ukyo flipping her okonomi innocently. 'Target acquired' "Where is he!"  
  
"Where's who?" answered Ukyo as she calmly flips an okonomi, "Have you seen Ranchan? I have lunch for him."  
  
"You know precisely where that pervert is and he's going to eat my lunch!" Akane yelled back as she started to glow red. (AN: Shien: She appears angry. Shay: You think? Shien: Why yes. Shay: I was being sarcastic -_-)  
  
"Ranchans not a pervert and no I haven't seen him," answered as she finished flipping the okonomi and gave it to a boy that was braving Hurricane Akane to get some food.  
  
"Then he must be with that bimbo Shampoo! I'm going to…"  
  
*Ring Ring* "Arien! Shampoo here with lunch."  
  
"What are you talking about!"  
  
"Shampoo bring lunch to Arien Spatula girl. Go on date with Arien after school."  
  
"What why that pervert…"  
  
As Akane ranted in the background about the pervert a.k.a. Ranma; Ukyo tuned her out to ask Shampoo some very important questions.  
  
"Does Ranchan know about you coming for a date?"  
  
"No, surprise for Arien. ^_^"  
  
Ukyo rolls her eyes at this, "Akane! Shut up!"  
  
"What!"  
  
"Shampoo do you know where Ranchan is?"  
  
"Shampoo no see Arien since Shampoo visit this morning."  
  
"OK, I'm going to look for Ranchan."  
  
"Arien gone? Shampoo look for him too."  
  
"I'm going to find that pervert and pound him into the ground."  
  
As Ranmas three fiancees leave to search for him you begin to wonder where he could be. What person he must be fighting to miss a free meal (that isn't Akane's cooking). What crisis must be keeping him busy? As we look over Nerima we see the pig-tailed martial artist siting cross-legged on a roof seeming to stare off into space not even noticing the fiancee brigade creeping across the roof. They stopped when Ranma shifted. They then scuttled under an overhang when he started speaking.  
  
"Yeah, that's a good point but I still don't see how that can help me with the fiancee brigade." He cocked his head as if he was listening to someone. "Then why were you suggesting that!" more listening, "Great, really funny. Well I have to get back someone might be looking for me, see ya."  
  
They watched Ranma stand up then roof-hop on home.  
  
"Who was Ranma talking to?"  
  
"Shampoo see no one."  
  
"That's because there was no one there. Ranchan was talking to himself."  
  
"Or someone he thought was there."  
  
They looked at each other, then towards the spot Ranma had been sitting at. If someone had been listening to their thought just then they would have found the same question 'Is Ranma Crazy?'  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
Well this would be a good place to stop don't you think? *Dodges rotten vegetables* Or not. Alright then I'm going to give the gift of Ranma's side of the conversation and for the time thing let's just say they talked at lunch and started searching after school since Ranma left… fast. Now on with the story.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
  
'Well I'm out of the death trap' Ranma thought as he looked over his shoulder, "lost them."  
  
Yes you did  
  
"Ahh!" as Ranma jumped three feet in the air from the shock of someone following him when he was using the Umisenken (AN: sorry if I misspelled or used the wrong one). "Did you have to do that!"  
  
Hmm, Yes I did  
  
Ranma muttered as he continued jumping over roofs, "Oh great, of all the spirits I know I have to know one with a sense of humor."  
  
Yep. He was smiling. He just nearly gave me a heartattack and he was smiling!  
  
"What did you do."  
  
What?   
  
"You're smiling, you nearly never smile. So what made you so happy?"  
  
Nothing   
  
"Helping Kasumi again" *sheepish grin*  
  
"Thought so. Anyway do have any new ideas on what I should do to get away, because I think I saw the idiots plotting again."  
  
And this worries you? They are Idiots. He looked incredulous at the idea of Genma being able to plan another "wedding".  
  
"Yeah, but they were the ones who planned the last wedding  
  
And what a success that was and they can plan another one.'  
  
Well in that case… the spirit cleared his throat and floated in mid air attempting to look like a sage… Which didn't work out well since he looked like he was fourteen. Sit down pause I said SIT DOWN! Down I go. Thank you. Now none of the members of your fiancee brigade are near, the Kunos are somewhere in their mansion (probably plotting), the idiots are playing shoji, Mousse is working with Cologne at the Nekohaten, Happosai was sneaking into the public baths again, and Ryouga was heading towards Antarctica last time I checked so we're free to talk.   
  
"Very helpful, now back to my problem?"  
  
Ah yes- he then proceeded to go into a _very_ long explanation involving pit traps and lakes, which made me feel like Ryouga, lost. He was somewhere in Brazil when I interrupted, "yeah, that's a good point, but I still don't see how that can help me with the fiancee brigade?"  
  
Well actually it has nothing to do with you're problems.   
  
"Then why were you suggesting that!"  
  
Because I wanted to see if you were actually understanding what I was saying to make sure Genma didn't cause brain damage to you, but it seems you were just born that way Hahahahaha  
  
"Great, really funny. I thought so. Well I have to get back. Someone maybe looking for me, Yeah right. see ya."  
  
No wait! Don't go yet; I haven't gotten to the best part. the demented one yelled as he followed me.  
  
"Put a cork in it Kenshin. We have to get home soon anyway so we'll talk later." The red haired swordsman pouted at this.  
  
"Are you pouting?" and there it went.  
  
Swordsman don't pout.  
  
"You just did." *Glare*  
  
To be continued…  
  
So what did you think? Thank you to all my reviewers and also someone pointed out to me I don't accept anonymous reviews; that's been fixed. Also I hope to update every Sunday. Did you get who the spirit is? Can you tell what the other series is? Whoever gets it right gets a cookie so review and tell!  
  
Shay: "Well she's cheered up"  
  
*Watch author dance around the room*  
  
Shien: "and to think she was crying earlier"  
  
Pn: "Review, review, review, review, review…"  
  
Shay: *rolls eyes* "Review, it might shut her up."  
  
Pn: "Review, review, don't count on it, review, review…"  
  
Shien: "on that note, Get away before she drags you down into her insanity!"  
  
Shay: "So why are you still standing there. Go!"  
  
Pn: By the way I need more ideas for what's to come in the story and am I not using enough detail? Please tell. (Don't listen to the voices in my head, I'm not crazy. Shay: Then why is there a white van with people in white coats jumping out of it? Pn: What! They won't catch me again got to go. *mutters* Now where was that escape plan.) 


End file.
